Til Death Do Us Part
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Veronica Lodge meets Betty Cooper, she feels an instant attraction until she finds out that Betty is the daughter to one of her families most notorious enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter 1

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Veronica said as her mother adjusted the dress that she would be wearing tonight.

"Because it's very important to your father that you come tonight. His client has a son your age and he thought you two would hit it off quite well."

"I sincerely doubt that, but then again it doesn't really matter what I think. What dad wants dad gets."

"Don't be that way Veronica. Especially tonight. You're supposed to set an example for this family and not do anything to bring shame to us."

"I think dad has already done that mom."

"He's still your father and I expect you to respect him. Now act the way you're supposed to or there will be consequences." Her mother commanded narrowing her eyes slightly, so Veronica knew she meant business.

"Fine. Just know that I will be ignoring dad for the whole night. I don't pretend well."

"As long as you're there, I guess."

Sighing Veronica got out of the car, her mother following her as she entered the building where her father was hosting his annual gathering for the charity of his choice. Everybody praised her father for his work, but only a few select people knew it was all bullshit. He only spent half the money donated on the actual charity and the other half was used for his own personal endeavors, but of course like the good daughter she was supposed to be she had to keep her mouth shut and let her dad do what he had to do. All because she was his blood. It was total bullshit and Veronica knew it, but she never once challenged it. She never had the courage to.

"Good evening, mija. Come say hi to a few of my associates." Her father said as he guided her to them before she could say anything. So much for avoiding him for the night.

Putting on her best fake smile, Veronica stood beside her father careful not to have much contact as she made her hellos to the few faces that she saw wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

When she was done, Veronica excused herself getting a brief appreciative nod from her father before she headed outside ready to do anything to get out of this stupid event. Shuffling through her purse, Veronica grabbed a cigarette, her lighter, and the flask that she had snuck in. If she had to be there, she would rather not be sober.

"Care to share?" a voice asked as Veronica spit her vodka back into her flask startled.

"Sorry to intrude on a personal moment, but you're the first interesting person I've seen at this thing and I've just been dying to partake in an actual conversation." The girl asked stepping into the light so Veronica could examine her properly.

The girl beside Veronica was beautiful as her eyes swept up and down her gorgeous figure. Her blonde hair was up in a sleep ponytail and her green eyes burned into hers as she waited for Veronica to respond. She never knew a girl with such intense eyes before, but Veronica would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Vodka?" Veronica asked not really sure what to say as the girl stepped closer to her as Veronica caught a whiff of her peach perfume. It was almost intoxicating from here and she was standing so close that Veronica could now take a better look at those eyes of hers. They really were intense in a beautiful kind of way.

"Don't mind if I do." The girl answered taking the flask and taking a zip immediately coughing. "Shit, is that vodka or rubbing alcohol?"

"Sorry. All I can really sneak out of my parent's liquor cabinet is the cheap stuff. It's easier to replace before they notice how much I've taken." She answered grabbing her flask back and taking a swig of it to calm her nerves.

"It's fine. I'm Elizabeth, Betty for short, if you wanted to know." She smiled as Veronica offered her a cigarette which she gladly took her up on.

"Veronica, but if you insist on doing nicknames than Ronnie if my preferred one."

"I like the name veronica better. It suits you. So, tell me Veronica what is a girl like you doing at a party like this?"

"My parents dragged me here. What about you?"

"Same. My dad is meeting some hot shot tonight and I'm here to make appearances. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean." She said taking a shot to curve her annoyance.

"I get the feeling. Now the real question is what are we supposed to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know about you but I'm sick of my parents dragging me to these things and for once I would like to have some real fun. There's a really cute and chic diner down the way and I would love the company if you don't mind being it."

"It would be my pleasure."

Looking pleased with herself, the most radiant smile formed on Betty's face as she took Veronica's hand in hers and led the way,

Betty snorted as she tried hard to not spit out her vanilla milkshake as a reaction to the story Veronica was telling her. This girl in front of her was gorgeous and it also worked in her favor that she was also hilarious. Slapping her hand down on the table and catching her breath, Betty calmed herself settling down her laughter as she concentrated on Veronica once more trying to remember what had sent her in her giggle fit to begin with.

"I'm sorry, he did what?" she asked getting ahold of herself.

"He asked my dad for my hand in marriage before proceeding to pull out a ring pop. The look on my dad's face was hilarious and that was the last good moment I remember having with my dad."

"I'm sorry your relationship with your dad isn't the best. I totally get how that feels like."

"Cheers to emotional baggage and daddy issues." Veronica toasted as Betty laughed and toasted with her.

"I'll drink to that."

"So, do you go to school at Riverdale High?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to school next week. This summer has gone by way too fast."

"You're telling me. I never want this summer to end."

"What do you say we do something crazy? To celebrate the end of summer."

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea, but the real question is, what are we going to do?"

"I think I have just the thing in mind."

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Betty's voice said ringing through her ears as she dipped back down in the school's pool the water hitting her naked breast as Betty stood there naked not daring to come in yet.

"You said you wanted to do something crazy. I can't imagine something crazier than this."

"Is the water cold?"

"Well it is the pool, so I guess so."

"In that case. Cannonball." Betty responded jumping straight in and splashing Veronica.

"Nice jump."

"I was in swimming for a couple of years. Let's just say I have experience."

"What else do you have experience in?"

"I guess you just have to wait and find out."

"Tempting. But for right now I'll settle for kicking your ass on laps. "Veronica grinned as she took off in a swim before Betty could fully question what was happening.

"Cheater!" Betty yelled as she started to swim trying to catch up with Veronica which she eventually did.

Veronica wasn't sure how long they had been swimming before they stopped to take a breather both laughing as they were mere inches from each other. Veronica could feel the warmth of Betty's breath as they moved closer to each other. She had never wanted a kiss as much as she had wanted one from Betty right now, but fate was not on their side as a security officer from the school came in flashing a light upon both as they sprang apart. Shit. They were so fucking screwed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her mother asked as Veronica wrapped the towel around her closer. She still couldn't believe that they hadn't even let her change before dragging her down the station

"I was thinking that I wanted to have some fun with one of my friends. What's the problem with that? It's not like daddy really needed me."

"The problem is that you have no idea how much trouble you're really in. Trespassing. Breaking and entering. Not to mention that girl you were with is a real piece of work. You have to be careful who you associate yourself with Veronica."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you even know who that girl is?"

"Of course, I do. Her name is Elizabeth. Betty for short."

"Did Betty for short tell you her last name?"

"No. Why the hell would I ask her name?"

"Because that girl who you were screwing around with is none other than Elizabeth Cooper, daughter to Alice and Hal Cooper, your father's most notorious business competitors."

Gasping, Veronica sucked in a deep breath as her mind went several different directions. Shit. She had almost kissed Elizabeth Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper had almost kissed her. Had she known who Veronica was? Was that why she had been interested in the first place? One thing Veronica knew for sure was that she was in a world full of shit. And it was all Elizabeth Cooper's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter 2

"What the fuck were you thinking Elizabeth?" her mother Alice Cooper asked as Betty shed off her jacket throwing it on the table waiting for her mother to lay into her like she always did.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? It's two in the morning and I don't want your screaming to wake the neighbors."

"No Elizabeth we need top talk about this now. What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous it is to be out there in the middle of the night?"

"Of course, I do, why do you think I find it so exciting?"

"You're too much sometimes you know, that right?"

"I must be your daughter then. Good night mom." She smirked going up to her room and locking the door so she could have some real privacy. God, what a night.

Sighing. Betty threw her wet clothes on the floor stepping into her shower as she washed the chlorine off her skin and hair thinking about Veronica's body near hers. God. What a night. She just wished it hadn't have gotten interrupted. Now Veronica Lodge would never give her a chance. Their parents had assured her of that.

When she was done with her shower, Betty laid down on her bed thinking about her night as she drifted off to sleep wondering when she would see Veronica Lodge next.

"Elizabeth! Breakfast!"

Groaning, Betty climbed out of her bed picking out the clothes that she wanted to wear that day as her mother swung open the door making her pull her shirt to her covering her bra.

"Jesus mom there's this thing called knocking have you ever heard of it?"

"Privacy is for daughters who aren't grounded. Your door stays open until your two weeks is done. Now get your ass downstairs before I make it three."

Her mother walked off satisfied with her punishment as her sister Polly stood there mouth agape at what she just heard.

"What did you do to piss mom off so much?"

"Shut the fuck up Polly." Betty replied slamming her door. Damning the consequences.

"Open the damn door Elizabeth!" her mother screeched as Betty rolled her eyes.

After she was done dressing, Betty opened the door going downstairs as her mother slammed her plate down next to her seeming pissed that Betty had dared to defy her so early in the morning. Good. Betty loved it when she was pissed off.

"Good morning to you too." Betty muttered sipping on her orange juice as her dad came in seeming rather happy this morning.

"Good morning my beautiful family." He said with a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Morning honey." Her mother smiled suddenly looking happy once more. She was so full of shit.

Would her father still be smitten with her mother if he knew that she was screwing around with her former lover F.P Jones, she didn't think so.

"Morning Elizabeth. Polly." Hal said grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning daddy." Polly smiled placing a kiss on his cheek making Betty roll her eyes. Did she have to be apart of the fakest family in America?

"How is your morning Elizabeth?"

"Peachy father."

"I take it you learned your lesson from last night?"

"Will it make you sleep better at night if I did?"

"What do you think?"

"In that case, yes I did."

"I expect you to act better from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. I wouldn't want you to be late to school."

"Yes sir." She answered trying to finish as fast as possible so she could get out of there as fast as possible.

When she was almost finished, a knock sounded at their door as Betty put her plate in the sink and opened the door for no other than Archie Andrews. Her best friend since childhood.

"Andrews. Finally, let me get my stuff and then we can head out." She said grabbing her backpack and having a quick goodbye to her family before heading out with Archie.

"So how did the function go last night?"

"Oh that. It was lame as fuck, but what happened afterwards was amazing."

"What happened afterwards?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise, what happened last night?"

"Would you believe that I kissed Veronica Lodge last night?"

"You didn't."

"I did."

"I thought your families hated each other?"

"Oh, they do, but it doesn't mean I have to follow their example. I'd rather be my own person."

"Good for you."

"Do you think I have a shot?" she asked as the school creeped into her vision.

"You're Betty Cooper. Of course, you have a chance. Now let's get to class." Archie replied as Betty sighed looking at the school and wondering what life had in store for her next.


End file.
